The present invention relates to containers for transporting goods. In particular the invention relates to containers for packaging rubber sheets or blocks for sea transport. The traditional method of transporting such sheets or blocks is to pack them in wooden crates which are destroyed at the destination port. There is therefore a need for a robust, reusable container which, when empty, can be shipped back to the departure port at minimum cost.